spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men: The Animated Series
: Looking for another article with the name X-Men? Check out the X-Men disambiguation page. X-Men, also known as X-Men: The Animated Series, is an American animated television series which debuted on October 31, 1992, in the United States on Fox, as part of Fox Kids Saturday morning lineup. X-Men was Marvel Comics' second attempt at an animated X-Men TV series after the pilot, Pryde of the X-Men, was not picked up. Background Synopsis Adaptations Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Cast and Characters Main cast Additional voices Minor characters Reception Episodes Season 1 *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision Season 2 *Till Death Do Us Part, Part I *Till Death Do Us Part, Part II *Whatever it Takes *Red Dawn *Repo Man *X-Ternally Yours *Time Fugitives, Part I *Time Fugitives, Part II *A Rogue's Tale *Beauty & The Beast *Mojovision *Reunion, Part I *Reunion, Part II Season 3 *Out of the Past, Part I *Out of the Past, Part II *The Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice *The Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Dark Shroud *The Phoenix Saga, Part III: Cry of the Banshee *The Phoenix Saga, Part IV: The Starjammers *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I *Obsession *The Dark Phoenix, Part I: Dazzled *The Dark Phoenix, Part II: The Inner Circle *The Dark Phoenix, Part III: The Dark Phoenix *The Dark Phoenix, Part IV: The Fate of the Phoenix *Cold Comfort *Orphan's End *The Juggernaut Returns *Nightcrawler *Weapon X, Lies, And Video Tape Season 4 *One Man's Worth, Part I *One Man's Worth, Part II *Courage *Proteus, Part I *Proteus, Part II *Sanctuary, Part I *Sanctuary, Part II *Beyond Good and Evil, Part I: The End of Time *Beyond Good and Evil, Part II: Promise of Apocalypse *Beyond Good and Evil, Part III: The Lazarus Chamber *Beyond Good and Evil, Part IV: End and Beginning *Have Yourself A Morlock Little X-Mas *The Lotus and the Steel *Love in Vain *Secrets, Not Long Buried *Xavier Remembers *Family Ties Season 5 *The Phalanx Covenant, Part I *The Phalanx Covenant, Part II *A Deal with the Devil *No Mutant is an Island *Longshot *Bloodlines *Storm Front, Part I *Storm Front, Part II *Jubilee's Fairy Tale Theatre *The Fifth Horseman *Old Soldiers *Descent *Hidden Agendas *Graduation Day Connections to Spider-Man: The Animated Series In The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light, Spider-Man's hand could be seen shooting a web to save someone. This episode aired two months before the premiere of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. In the episode, Cold Comfort a Daily Bugle newspaper was show. The article reading "Mutant Crisis!" was written by J. Jonah Jameson. In Nightcrawler, Mary Jane Watson had a brief cameo at the ski lodge the X-Men were staying at. In One Man's Worth, Part I, Scarlet Spider appeared as a member of the human resistance during an alternate timeline where humans and mutants were at war with each other. In the final episode, Graduation Day, a newscaster named Trish Tilby, which worked for J3 Communications appeared. All the X-Men appeared in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series episodes, The Mutant Agenda and Mutants' Revenge. Storm later appeared in the episodes Secret Wars, Chapter I: Arrival, Secret Wars, Chapter II: The Gauntlet of the Red Skull, and Secret Wars, Chapter III: Doomed. Opening Category:A-Z Category:Television series Category:Marvel Animated Universe